Chen, Shoo, and The Thing Called 'Mystery'
by gichan98shin
Summary: EXO fict. ChenXShoo(OC). Manusia dan makhluk hasil percobaan. remaja dan penelitian. de javu. "Bahkan aku tak tahu harus menyebutmu apa. Kau bukan seekor hewan, tapi kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Monggu. Kau bukan seorang manusia, tapi kau berhasil… membuatku tahu apa itu arti jatuh cinta,"-Chen please read it, I need your opinion :) CHAPTER 5 LAHIRRR! :D
1. Saat kami datang, EXO'

**Author : ChaNara**

**Cast : All EXO's members, Chen and Shoo(OC) as the main cast, etc**

**Genre : fantasy, little romance, friendship, mystery, mixed genre detected :D**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Summary :**

**"_Bahkan aku tak tahu harus menyebutmu apa. Kau bukan seekor hewan, tapi kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Monggu. Kau bukan seorang manusia, tapi kau berhasil… membuatku tahu apa itu arti jatuh cinta, Shoo,"-Chen_**

**A.N. : Annyeong! Aku bawa ff bertemakan manusia serigala (versiku sendiri tapi XD) Pertama kalinya aku bawa tema kayak gini. Well, berhubung ujicoba kali ini aku berharap di-review-in, jadi tolong bantuannya yak!**

**Disclaimer : Plot is mine**

* * *

**_So just let the story begin…_**

"Chen! Angkat barang-barangmu!"

"Maksudmu yang ini, Hyung?"

Suho menatap Kai kesal. Bocah laki-laki itu memamerkan cengiran khasnya sambil menggotong kotak berisi peralatan computer milik Chen. Sedangkan pemiliknya sendiri sedang asik menatap dua rumah besar di hadapannya. Ia tak beranjak dari tempat barang sejengkal sampai Xiumin menubruknya.

"Kau mau tinggal di rumah mana? Kau tidak kasihan pada Kai? Lihatlah, anak itu kebingungan menaruh kotak ajaibmu," celetuk Xiumin sambil lalu. Chen memiringkan kepalanya lalu menunjuk rumah sebelah kanan.

"Aku mau di situ! Kai! Angkat kotakku ke rumah itu!" titahnya. Kai mengacungkan jempolnya sambil berlari ke rumah yang ditunjuk Chen.

Dan butuh waktu lama sampai anak-anak itu tak sibuk lagi mengangkat barang.

Kini mereka berduabelas berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah yang ditunjuk Chen. Tampak Dio dan Lay bolak-balik mengantarkan senampan berisi gelas kosong dan seteko air putih. Anak-anak itu kelelahan setelah kegiatan tadi.

Pengecualian untuk Chen yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa dari tadi. Dia hanya menatap rumah, lalu masuk ke dalamnya, memilih ruang kerja pribadinya-yang otomatis milik Chanyeol juga- dan duduk manis di ruang tamu. Ia tak peduli yang lain tengah susah payah bergotong-royong.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Pilihanku bagus kan?" tanya Kris sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya.

Glek.

Dan seketika isi gelas itu tandas.

"Yayaya, peneliti macam kita akan tinggal selama enam bulan ke depan di sini ya? Sepertinya aku harus meminta Tuan Onew sering-sering membantu kita mencari Kai dan Sehun. Tempat ini berbatasan langsung dengan hutan, bukankah dua bocah itu hobi sekali 'kabur' dari rumah?" sahut Baekhyun. Sehun dan Kai tak mendengarnya. Mereka tengah bermain bersama Monggu, anjing besar milik Kai yang bentuknya lebih mirip serigala. Tenang, Monggu sudah jinak.

"Lebih tepatnya hari-hari Tuan Onew tak akan pernah tenang selama kita masih di sini. Ya ampun, bahkan kita sudah merepotkannya sejak awal. Menyiapkan dua rumah sebesar ini untuk kita tentu saja memakan waktu-well, meskipun ini memang rumah kosong jadi cukup dibersihkan saja. Padahal ia sendiri harus ke ladang setiap hari…" timpal Luhan.

"Dan aku bersyukur Tuan Onew selalu tersenyum pada kita. Oh, bahkan istrinya juga ramah. Ia mengirimkan kentang rebus untuk kita…"

"Maksudmu Nyonya Victoria?" tanya Xiumin pada Tao yang menunjuk sebaskom kentang rebus. Tao mengangguk.

"Aku tahu orang yang tinggal di desa rasa solidaritasnya sangat tinggi. Nah, mari mencocokkan tempat tinggal kita. Yang memilih tinggal di rumah ini Chen, Chanyeol, Dio, Kris, dan Sehun. Sedangkan di rumah sebelah ada aku, Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kai. Eung… Luhan, kau di rumah sebelah saja ya? Kamar rumah ini penuh dengan barang-barang kita dan menurut hasil rundinganku bersama Kris, sebaiknya rumah ini yang kita jadikan pusat penelitian. Masing-masing rumah ada tujuh kamar," ucap Suho.

"Kau serius? Kalau begitu lebih baik kita semua tinggal di rumah sebelah saja…"

"Kalian saja. Aku tetap di rumah ini,"

Semua menatap Chen kaget.

"Setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang menjaga alat-alat kita. Aku mau kalau memang hanya aku sendirian di sini," tambah Chen. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"No no no, brother. Aku yang akan menemanimu di sini," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Asal kau mau sediakan dapur, aku juga tetap tinggal di sini. Aku tak mau kelaparan kawan," sahut Dio. Giliran Sehun, Kai, dan Tao yang menggeleng.

"Lalu siapa yang memasak di sana kalau Hyung di sini?" tanya Sehun.

Pletak!

"Kau anggap aku apa, Oh Sehun?!" bentak Lay yang sukses mendaratkan jitakan penuh 'cinta' pada Sehun. Remaja itu hanya bisa bersungut-sungut sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Akhirnya Chen, Chanyeol, dan Dio yang akan tinggal di rumah ini. Sisanya tinggal di rumah sebelah. Kai yang paling girang karena ia akan tidur di kamarnya sendiri-karena ia memaksa sekamar dengan Monggu-sedangkan Sehun justru makin kesal karena Kris tak mengizinkannya memiliki kamar sendiri. Ia harus berbagi dengan Tao, anggota termuda ketiga yang kalau tidur dengan bangga akan menendang setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan mereka. Ekhm, mari kita mulai perkenalan secara garis besarnya saja.

Mereka berduabelas menyebut diri mereka dengan sebutan 'EXO', yang terdiri dari remaja-remaja cerdas luar biasa yang hampir separuh berhasil menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan sistem akselerasi. Mereka bukan sebuah geng ataupun kelompok belajar. Mereka adalah sekelompok peneliti milik pemerintah yang bertugas melakukan penelitian sekaligus survey di tempat tertentu di kota tersebut. Mereka wajib melaporkan keadaan, potensi, serta kekurangan di tempat yang mereka teliti.

Kali ini mereka ditugaskan di pinggiran kota, jauh masuk ke dalam desa. Hanya ada dua keluarga di sini, yaitu keluarga Tuan Onew dan keluarga Tuan Joon. Tempat ini berbatasan langsung dengan hutan-yang membuat Kai dan Sehun langsung menyusun rencana petualangan-dan cukup jauh dari istilah modern.

EXO akan memulai penelitian mereka hari ini.

Oh, sepertinya belum, karena Suho dan Kris sudah melangkah pasti ke arah salah satu mobil-ada dua mobil, satu mobil bak, dan satu motor serta tiga sepeda yang mereka bawa- membuat seluruh kawannya-minus Chen-berkumpul di depan pintu.

"Kami akan kembali besok pagi. Mulailah penelitian kalian!" ucap Suho dari dalam mobil.

"Tidak mau! Suho-hyung kan ahli geologinya!" bantah Baekhyun. Tao mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju.

"Terserah! Tapi aku harap andai Profesor datang bersama kami kalian tidak menyesal!" seru Kris lalu segera melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah. Semua menatap kepergian dua orang penanggung jawab itu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Baiklah, ancaman Kris-hyung yang paling ampuh. Ayo! Kita atur dulu barang-barang ki… YAK! CEPAT SINGKIRKAN MONGGU DARI PERALATAN MASAKKU!"

-ChaNara's Story -

"Fiuh… ini sungguh melelahkan! Apa kau juga lelah, Chen?" celetuk Xiumin yang membantu Chanyeol menata peralatan elektronik-Chanyeol ahli elektronika-di ruangan yang sama dengan tempat Chen menaruh komputernya.

"Bertanya pada Chen yang serius dengan computer itu sama saja kau bertanya pada batu, Hyung…" timpal Chanyeol.

Memang benar, Chen sudah duduk manis sambil menatap layar komputernya.

Dia seorang programmer.

"Apalagi proyekmu kali ini, Chen Kim?" tanya Xiumin lagi. Chen menoleh sejenak.

"Alat pembaca pikiran. Cara kerjanya ia akan menggali semua informasi dan memori yang ada dala otak orang yang dibaca pikirannya. Chanyeol-ah, mana helm yang kuminta kema…"

"Kau lupa aku sudah menaruhnya tepat di depanmu?" potong Chanyeol. Chen hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu mengambil helm-yang bentuknya lebih mirip topi tanpa peneduh sekarang-yang telah dipenuhi kabel. Serius ia mengatur helm itu, menyambungkannya dengan CPU computer yang sudah dirombak habis-habisan olehnya dan Chanyeol.

Chen menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Mau mencobanya?" tawar Chen. Chanyeol mengangguk antusias dan segera menyongsong Chen. Xiumin mengernyit, tapi ia tetap ikut mendekat.

Dengan cekatan Chen memasang helm itu pada kepala Chanyeol. Setelah itu, ia segera menjalankan programnya.

"Chanyeol, lihat mataku," suruh Chen. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, tapi tak berani membantah sama sekali. Ia menatap Chen dan…

"Apa? Dia tidur secepat ini?!" kaget Xiumin. Chen tersenyum sekilas.

"Ada kabel yang gunanya untuk mengatur rasa kantuk dan kebetulan anak ini sudah lelah dari awal. Sekarang lihat bagaimana aku… ya ampun! Harusnya aku tahu kalau anak ini hanya memikirkan alat-alat elektroniknya!" pekik Chen kesal setelah melihat data yang muncul dalam program buatannya. Xiumin yang tak mengerti banyak tentang dunia keprograman hanya bisa melongo.

"Lihatlah, Hyung. Tujuh puluh persen otaknya dipakai untuk memikirkan listrik dan peralatannya, sepuluh persen tentang orang tuanya, sepuluh persen tentang kebebasan, sepuluh lagi tentang kita. Dasar bocah!" rutuk Chen. Jemarinya menyentuh keyboard cepat, menghentikan kerja programnya, dan perlahan Chanyeol terbangun.

"Akh… rasanya lemas sekali… kenapa kalian membangunkanku?" tanya Chanyeol. Xiumin melirik Chen yang menahan tawa.

Wajah Chanyeol cukup konyol saat ini.

T.B.C

Ini baru awal brotha sista! Hihihi, emang belum ada cerita yang menjurus ke tokoh 'Shoo' karena ini aku mau angkat karakter Chen dulu. Karena konsepnya bersambung, jadi aku nggak boleh asal ngasih petunjuk, ntar ketauan endingnya dong…. #digaplok

Well, aku ngelanjutinnya berdasar review. Kalo ada yang minta lanjut, aku usahain lanjut, tapi kalo nggak ada yang review (atau ngereview tapi minta ff ini stop) ya nggak aku terusin. Nah, semisal imbang antara yang lanjut dan yang stop, aku bakal liat alasan review-nya. Kalau alasannya untuk stop lebih masuk akal, aku bakal stop dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku nggak mau jadi author yang maksa mencekoki readers dengan ff yang nggak mereka nikmati/ampun bahasa gueh-.-/

So decide it guys! Give me your opinion! :D


	2. Kegemparan pagi hari

Author : ChaNara

Cast : All EXO's members, Chen and Shoo(OC) as the main cast, etc

Genre : Sci-fict (not sureXD), little romance, friendship, mystery, mixed genre detected :D

Length : Chaptered

Summary :

"_Bahkan aku tak tahu harus menyebutmu apa. Kau bukan seekor hewan, tapi kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Monggu. Kau bukan seorang manusia, tapi kau berhasil… membuatku tahu apa itu arti jatuh cinta, Shoo,"-Chen_

A.N. : Annyeong! Hehe, aku bawa lanjutannya :D(hasil tiga kali rombakan ini-,-) Masih nggak nyangka kalau ada yang penasaran sama cerita plus karakter Chen. Makasihh banget udah mau baca, apalagi review minta dilanjutkan! Padahal aku udah pesimis, nebak-nebak sendiri kalo nggak bakal ada yang nganggep ff ini (pengalaman dari ff sebelumnya T.T) eh, ternyata tetep ada yang ngerespon^^

Oiya, kalo ada yang nebak karakter Chen itu cool, maka nilainya 50(?) hehe, soalnya karakternya Chen di sini lebih kayak bunglon, berubah-ubah seenak jidat. Dan kalo ada yang nanya apakah ff ini orientasi straight, maka kujawab iya (karena aku nggak bisa bikin ff yaoi XD).

Udah ah cuap-cuapnya, silakan baca ^^

* * *

_So let the story continuous…_

"Menyempurnakan program barumu yang kemarin?"

Hening.

"Hey, Chen…"

Hening.

"Hello…"

Hening.

"Yak! Chen Kim! Aku bicara padamu!"

Pemuda yang merasa namanya disebut itupun menoleh dan mendongak ke arah lelaki berambut pendek di belakangnya. Oh, jangan lupakan tinggi badannya yang luar biasa.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya, sementara kau sudah melihat apa yang tertulis di layar komputerku?" balas Chen. Chanyeol menarik napas panjang.

"Dan apa kau lupa aku tak pernah mengerti bahasa pemograman? C'mon brother, apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan Park Chanyeol yang…"

"Naksir Nyonya Victoria? Oh, astaga! Aku lupa kalau itu rahasia!" Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah masam.

"Maksudku Park Chanyeol yang tampan," ujarnya datar. Chen tersenyum –menahan tawa sebenarnya- sambil kembali menekuni komputernya.

"Dan tolong lupakan fakta aku tertarik dengan tetangga kita itu. Dia cantik, Chen! Dia juga yang mengirimkan kentang rebus pada kita!" seru Chanyeol menggebu-gebu. Chen mengetik sesuatu, lalu menjalankan mode 'hibernate' pada komputernya.

"Akan kujaga rahasia itu asal kau mau membantuku menangkap Monggu. Kita jadikan dia kelinci percobaan programku ini. Setuju?" tawar Chen. Chanyeol memutar matanya sambil beralih memasang baut pada tv yang rusak karena ulah Monggu dan Kai.

Ya, Chanyeol ahli elektronika dalam EXO.

"Maksudmu menjauhkan Kai dari serigala raksasa itu? No way! Aku tak mau Kris-hyung memukulku dengan sapu karena Kai mengamuk. Oh! Jangan lupa kalau kita baru pindah kemarin! Jangan sampai tetangga menganggap kita tukang rusuh!"

"Memang kalian rusuh kan? Terutama tiga anggota termuda ditambah kau dan Baekhyun," sahut Chen tenang.

Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan tv-nya dan kembali berdiri. Ia menyusul Chen yang sudah siap diambang pintu.

"Baiklah, asal jangan bilang kalau aku naksir Nyonya Victoria. Terutama pada Dio! Aku tak mau dianggap merusak rumah tangga orang lain," ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Chen mengangguk takzim, lalu memimpin jalan menuju halaman depan yang telah ramai oleh anggota lain. Terhirup aroma asap dari arang yang terbakar.

Daging panggang. Mereka akan memasak daging panggang sebagai 'pesta pindah rumah'.

Tapi sepertinya yang terjadi jauh dari bayangan Chen dan Chanyeol –yang memikirkan potongan daging panas juga saus yang menggoda selera. Lihatlah, betapa mengerikan wajah Xiumin saat menatap Kai dan Sehun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Dio dan Baekhyun susah payah menyalakan bara api.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Monggu menyalak riang di depan Lay yang sibuk memarut bawang.

Chanyeol menyimpulkan kalau pagi ini sangat ramai, sedangkan Chen lebih setuju kalau pagi ini membingungkan.

"Jangan harap kalian akan mendapat porsi lebih dari dua potong!" ancam Xiumin sambil mengacungkan sebatang kayu ke arah Kai dan Sehun. Yang diancam justru memanggil Monggu.

"Monggu-ya! Ambil dagingnya!"

"KAIIIII!"

Brrrmmmm…..

Pekikan Xiumin pada Kai tiba-tiba terhenti saat sebuah mobil masuk pekarangan. Muncul dua pemuda tampan dari dalam mobil sambil membawa empat bungkusan besar. Tao yang paling gembira melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Gege! Camilanku mana?!" seru Tao riang. Ia tak peduli dengan keadaan Kris dan Suho yang terlihat lelah. Matanya lebih menyukai bungkusan-bungkusan itu.

Poor tetua._.

Selanjutnya EXO masih berkutat dengan 'acara memasak'. Lay dan Luhan yang serius membuat saus, lalu Dio dan Baekhyun yang masih setia dengan bara api yang tak kunjung menyala. Xiumin yang masih mengawasi Kai dan Sehun –mereka dihukum memotong daging bersama Kris karena daritadi terus mengganggu pembuatan bara- membuat dua bocah itu tak bisa membantah. Sebenarnya memang bisa saja, tapi itu jika mereka tak takut mendapat omelan yang lebih panjang dari Xiumin.

Suho membantu Tao memeriksa camilan –tak penting sebenarnya, tapi Suho ingin memastikannya saja- sementara Chen dan Chanyeol malah masih setia berdiri di pintu depan. Mereka bingung mau melakukan apa.

"Woof! Woof!"

Mata Chen langsung tertuju ke arah Monggu yang mengendus pintu gudang tua yang terletak di belakang rumah kiri yang belum sempat dibuka kemarin. Ia langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol karena Chen ingat tujuan utamanya keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Monggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pada anjing ras _Alaskan malamute _itu. Sayangnya Monggu tetap mengendus pintu sambil sesekali menyalak. Chen mengernyit.

"Grrrhhh…"

"Kau mendengarnya, Chanyeol?" tanya Chen dengan mata membulat. Geraman tadi cukup keras untuk didengar dengan mudah. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, lalu menoleh pada Kai.

"Kai! Kau punya kunci gudang ini?!" tanyanya. Kai hanya mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa, Hyung?! Aku tak bisa mendengarmu!" sahut Kai.

"Kunci! Kunci gudang!" teriak Chen sambil berusaha mendorong pintu gudang yang cukup lapuk. Tampak sebuah gembok berkarat mengait sempurna di sana. Chanyeol mengangkat kaki panjangnya, berancang-ancang, dan…

"Ini yang kau minta, Hyung?"

Brak!

"Kenapa telat sekali?!" protes Chanyeol pada Kai yang tertawa tanpa dosa. Tampak telapak kaki Chanyeol yang sedikit lecet karena tergores pintu yang ditendangnya tadi. Gembok tadi sudah tak berguna rupanya.

"Kurasa kunci itu lebih berguna untuk pintu yang ini…" celetuk Chen yang telah masuk lebih dulu bersama Monggu. Sebuah pintu besi tampak berdiri kokoh dengan delapan slot kunci bergembok. Monggu mengendus lagi ke arah pintu itu. Kakinya mengais celah pintu yang mungkin hanya bisa dilewati sebutir pasir.

"Ini," Kai menyodorkan serenteng kunci tadi. Chen meraihnya lalu segera membuka gembok-gembok itu. Sayangnya Monggu terus-terusan mencakar pintu itu sehingga Chen kewalahan. Kalian harus tahu, tinggi Monggu 60cm dan itu cukup untuk menghalangi Chen.

Brak!

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tegur Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Chanyeol yang masih membersihkan patahan kayu dari celana panjangnya.

"Dan kau tak dengar ada yang menggebrak pintu ini? Kami akan menyelamatkan 'sesuatu'!" balas Kai kesal. Oh, ia lupa kalau sebenarnya ia tak melakukan apapun selain membawa rentengan kunci.

Kris mendekati Chen yang susah payah membuka slot kunci terakhir. Slot itu memang sedikit lebih besar dan berkarat. Chen tak sekuat itu untuk membukanya dengan sekali tarik.

"Biar aku yang membukanya," ucap Kris. Chen langsung menyingkir. Ia menarik Monggu agar berhenti mencakari pintu lalu menepuk Chanyeol.

"Bantu aku mencoba program itu di da…" belum sempat Chen menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka merebut perhatian mereka semua.

Krieeettt…

"Grrrrhhhh…... Rrrraaaawwwrrrr…."

"SIAPA KAU?!"

-ChaNara's story-

"_Terima kasih!" seru Chen pada supir bus yang mengantarnya sampai terminal. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk dengan senyum bijaknya lalu melajukan bus tuanya keluar dari terminal. Chen lalu memutar badannya, segera berlari ke arah suatu tempat._

_Gadis itu masih di sana._

_Chen tersenyum lebar menyadari seorang gadis yang tengah merapikan tanaman di taman kecil di depannya. Ia berhenti sejenak, mengambil tas ransel, membukanya lalu mengeluarkan kotak makanan. Perlahan, Chen mendekati gadis itu sambil mengendap-endap._

"_Shoo!" panggilnya. Gadis itu terlonjak, bahkan terjerembab saking kagetnya mendengar suara Chen. Saat ia sadar yang memanggilnya adalah laki-laki itu, Shoo hanya tertawa kecil._

"_Maaf, hehe… Kau kaget?" tanya Chen sambil membantu Shoo berdiri. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil terus tertawa. Mungkin merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh sampai tak sadar kalau Chen ada di belakangnya._

"_Tadi Mama membuatkan makanan untukmu. Makanlah," suruh Chen sambil menyodorkan kotak makan tadi. Shoo menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Ia membungkuk beberapa kali lalu membuka kotaknya._

_Menunya sekedar telur gulung dan nasi serta saus, tapi Shoo tetap terlihat senang sekalipun sekedar melihatnya. Chen ikut tersenyum, membiarkan gadis itu menikmati makanannya._

_Sebenarnya Shoo bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya gadis yang biasa membersihkan taman di sore hari dan baru sebulan lalu Chen mengenalnya-sejak ia masuk SMP. Taman itu terletak dekat terminal, membuat laki-laki dengan senyum manis itu tak pernah absen untuk menghampiri Shoo sepulang sekolah. Shoo tidak sekolah, tapi-menurut Chen-ia gadis yang pintar. Setidaknya Chen tidak pernah berhasil merapikan tanaman di halaman depan rumahnya. Oh, baiklah, Chen menghancurkan, bukan merapikan._

"_Enak?" tanya Chen ragu. Shoo mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memamerkan matanya yang melengkung sempurna. Itu eye smile favorit Chen._

_Chen menghela napas lega mengetahui respon Shoo. Entah, ia merasa seharusnya Shoo sadar kalau telur gulung itu masakannya sendiri. Astaga! Tentu saja Mamanya tak akan tega memberi menu terlewat sederhana-dan pas-pasan- itu untuk orang lain! _

"_Hampir gelap. Cepatlah pulang, tidak baik gadis di luar rumah jam segini! Aku pulang duluan ya!" pamit Chen sambil melambaikan tangan. Shoo balas melambaikan tangan dengan sedikit lompatan kecil. _

_Setidaknya hanya gerakanlah yang bisa Shoo gunakan untuk merespon apapun yang Chen lakukan padanya. Ia tak bisa menjawab ataupun berseru._

_Shoo adalah seorang tuna wicara._

-ChaNara's story-

"Bagaimana? Programmu berhasil?"

Chen masih bungkam. Matanya menatap layar komputernya kosong sementara pikirannnya entah melayang ke mana. Ia tak menggubris Kai yang bertanya di sampingnya. Sepertinya ia juga tak memperhatikan Monggu yang mulai terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Chen hanya terpaku dan membisu.

"Hyung!" panggil Kai sekali lagi, yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Chen terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Oh, tadi kau tanya apa? Tentang Monggu ya? Tunggu, aku belum memeriksa hasilnya…" jawab Chen gelagapan. Kai mengernyit.

Chen tak pernah gugup untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan. Chen tak pernah melupakan hal yang masih berhubungan dengan computer serta programnya. Chen tak pernah seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai khawatir. Monggu sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan kini berputar-putar di sela kaki Kai. Chen tersenyum ke arah Monggu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ekhm, programku bisa membaca pikiran hewan. Shoo, oh, maksudku Monggu berpikir kau orang yang harus dituruti. Lainnya dia hanya memikirkan makanan dan permainan," jawab Chen sambil meraih Monggu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Kai hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, masih kebingungan dengan sikap Chen.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat turun dan makan siang!" tiba-tiba Luhan muncul di depan pintu. Chen bergegas bangkit dan menyusul langkah Luhan diikuti Kai dan Monggu yang setia di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kabar makhluk itu?" tanya Chen.

"Entah, Kris dan Dio sedang membawanya ke rumah Tuan Onew. Mereka akan meminta tolong pada Nyonya Victoria untuk membersihkannya. Baunya seperti anjing basah dan itu berhasil membuat Suho nyaris muntah," jawab Luhan sambil terus melangkah. Chen mengangguk singkat.

Kai berhenti sejenak lalu menatap punggung Chen lamat-lamat. Ia bertanya dalam hati,

"Siapa itu Shoo, Hyung?"

T.B.C

* * *

Voila! Ada yang nebak jawaban dari pertanyaan Kai? Ayo-ayo! Yang baca review (yang pernah review ya review lagi biar rameXD), ngasih saran juga lebih baik soalnya aku kadang sering bingung sendiri buat nulis ff berchapter XD.

Yosh! /gajelas-_-/

**Balasan review**

Maple : yay! Aduh dibilang keren ntar kepalaku pecahXD Udah lama kalo Chen keren mah /tos bareng ChenChen/ Ini udah lanjut kok. Silakan dibaca dan direview lagi :D (makasih juga buat review sebelumnya ^.~)

meilinaputri79 : eh? kamu berarti yang 'guest' itu ya? Gapapa kok anonym, ntar aku namain XD Hehe, ini ide ceritanya malang melintang gajelas lhoh, jangan bingung nantinya ;) Ini udah lanjut, Silakan dibaca dan direview lagi :D (makasih juga buat review sebelumnya ^.~)

Raina94 : Hoho, aku juga suka Chen :D Ini udah lanjut, Silakan dibaca dan direview lagi :D (makasih juga buat review sebelumnya ^.~)

Melody of Sky : WOOOOKKKKEEEHHHH XD halo juga! Syukurlah ada yang suka style-ku (efek sering dicuekin kalo nulis ff T.T) iya ini straight, soalnya aku gak bisa bikin yaoi/yuri. Silakan dibaca dan direview lagi :D (makasih juga buat review sebelumnya ^.~)


	3. Sesuatu yang lain, yang tersembunyi

Author : ChaNara

Cast : All EXO's members, Chen and Shoo(OC) as the main cast, etc

Genre : fantasy, little romance, friendship, mystery, mixed genre detected :D

Length : Chaptered

Summary :

"_**Bahkan aku tak tahu harus menyebutmu apa. Kau bukan seekor hewan, tapi kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Monggu. Kau bukan seorang manusia, tapi kau berhasil… membuatku tahu apa itu arti jatuh cinta, Shoo,"-Chen**_

A.N. : Sorry banget untuk apdet yang sangat lama Aku sibuk sama tugas sekolah yang seabrek sampai gak sempet nerusin. Ni sekalinya nerusin aku berasa feelnya agak beda T.T sebenernya draftnya untuk chap 3 udah ada, tinggal ngembangin, tapi karena ada salah satu temenku yang nebak jalan ceritanya dan sekitar 20% bener, jadi aku rombak habis-habisan *sok sok an banget ni author satu -,-* Pokoknya happy reading deh! xD

Disclaimer : Plot is mine

_**So just let the story continues…**_

"Kami pulang!"

Suara Dio terdengar nyaring saat rombongan kecil itu muncul di depan pekarangan rumah. Chen sedikit mengernyit heran melihat sosok Chanyeol yang murung ada di antara mereka.

Bukankah harusnya Chanyeol gembira? Mereka baru saja kembali dari rumah Nyonya Victoria kan?

Dan bukankah Luhan bilang hanya Dio dan Kris yang ke sana? Sejak kapan manusia tinggi itu ikut?

"Dia berhasil merepotkan Nyonya Hyuna," celetuk Kris datar sambil menunjuk 'sosok' yang tengah menunduk di belakangnya. 'Gadis' itu tak berani mengangkat kepalanya sampai Monggu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

Ia berjongkok di depan Monggu dan mengelus kepala anjing itu pelan. Matanya berbinar senang melihat Monggu berputar-putar kegirangan. Giliran Kai yang mengernyit heran.

Monggu tak pernah bermanja-manja dengan orang lain –selain EXO.

"Eunnnngggg…" 'gadis' itu bergumam tak jelas sambil terus mengelus Monggu sampai akhirnya mereka berdua saling berkejaran.

"Huah! Tadi Tuan Onew dan Nyonya Victoria ke kota, jadi kita terpaksa ke rumah Tuan Joon. Untung tadi aku membawa daging panggang, jadi tak terlalu memalukan datang dengan tangan kosong," ujar Dio sambil mencomot sepotong daging dari piring Sehun.

"Hyung! Jatahku cuma dua potong! Kenapa kau ambil?!" pekiknya marah. Dio terkekeh pelan lalu mengambil potongan daging lain dari pemanggang dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Sepertinya dia tidak –jauhkan tanganmu dari dagingku, Kai!- merepotkan seperti katamu. Lihatlah, dia gembira sekali bermain bersama Monggu," Lay yang daritadi diam pun bersuara. Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Dia sedikit takut dengan air, jadi Nyonya Hyuna terpaksa menyandarkan lutut di punggungnya agar dia mau diam. Well, boleh dibilang Nyonya Hyuna terpaksa ganti baju lagi setelah memandikan 'gadis' itu," sahut Kris. "Hey! Kau belum makan kan?! Ini dagingmu!" tambah Kris sambil melambai ke arah dua makhluk yang tengah berlarian. Mereka pun menghampiri Kris dan lelaki tinggi itu memberikan piring berisi daging pada masing-masing.

Monggu terbiasa makan di piring –dan piring itu khusus miliknya.

Lama dua belas orang itu terdiam, memperhatikan dua makhluk itu menikmati makanan mereka. Sesekali mereka menyunggingkan senyum saat yang diperhatikan terlalu tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Oh, rasanya dunia begitu indah…

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Xiumin memecah keheningan.

"Membawanya ke kantor polisi dan melaporkannya sebagai orang hilang?" usul Tao ragu.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar informasi orang hilang dengan ciri-ciri sepertinya sampai hari ini dan aku yakin akan hal itu," sahut Luhan yang bertugas sebagai penghubung antara EXO dengan berbagai lembaga Negara seperti kepolisian.

"Membawanya ke panti asuhan?" celetuk Baekhyun, sukses membuat Dio dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"Kau tega? No no no! Setidaknya tidak ada acara kirim ke panti asuhan!" kata Chanyeol tegas. Dio mengangguk setuju.

Beragam usulan terus muncul –sekalipun ada beberapa usul yang diulang- dan tak ada satu pun usulan yang mendapat respon positif. Sampai detik ini usul Kai paling kejam.

"_Bawa dia ke gudang itu lagi dan biarkan dia mati di sana,"_

Setelahnya sekitar 3 buah gelas plastik mendarat sempurna di kening Kai dan satu gelas gagal mendarat sempurna karena tergelincir ke pelipis. Sehun, Tao, Lay, dan Xiumin pelakunya.

Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit setelahnya, tiba-tiba Suho berdiri dan menatap 'gadis' itu dengan senyum terlebar yang ia miliki.

"Kita rawat Kkeungie sampai dia menceritakan semuanya pada kita. Aku yakin dia juga berguna untuk EXO," kata Suho tegas.

"Kkeungie? Kau menamainya 'Kkeungie'?! Suho-hyung, kau jenius! Aku setuju!" seru Lay sambil bertepuk tangan. Baru saja Kris ingin bersuara, tapi keburu terpotong perkataan Chen.

"Aku juga setuju,"

Faktanya sekalipun tak ada yang pernah berani membantah Kris dan Suho, dua orang itu lebih tak pernah lagi membantah keputusan Chen.

-ChaNara's Story-

"_Hyung menungguku?" tanya Chen. Ia terkejut mendapati Ryeowook tengah duduk di depan rumahnya sambil memegang tali kekang yang mengikat seekor anjing yang menidurkan badannya di depan Ryeowook._

"_Oh, kau sudah datang? Aku sudah setengah jam di sini…" sahut Ryeowook sambil berdiri. Anjing-yang sempat dikira Chen seekor serigala-itu ikut berdiri dan Chen baru sadar kalau hewan itu teramat besar._

"_Eung! Mama tidak ada di rumah?"_

"_Aku tak berani mengetuk pintu. Aku takut Mamamu akan mengusirnya," jawab Ryeowook sambil menunjuk anjing tadi. Chen membuka pintu sambil melirik anjing itu heran._

"_Maksudnya?" tanya Chen. Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya._

"_Tadi pagi ia tiba-tiba ada di depan rumahku. Ia cukup gagah dan aku menyukainya, jadi aku bilang pada Eomma untuk merawatnya. Tapi eommaku ketakutan, katanya matanya terlalu tajam. Jadi kukira kau mau merawatnya. Kau juga menyukai hewan kan?"_

_Chen tersenyum lebar (lagi). Ia menghampiri anjing itu, mengelusnya dan menyadari kalau anjing itu sudah jinak. Chen menyukai warna kelabunya. Chen menyukai mata tajamnya yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang._

_Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dengan apron menempel sempurna dibadannya. Ryeowook buru-buru membungkuk hormat._

"_Sore, Ahjumma…" sapanya. Wanita itu tersenyum manis._

"_Sore, Wookie! Wah, kau punya anjing baru?" balas Mama Chen sambil menatap anjing kelabu itu._

_Chen dan Ryeowook saling bertukar pandang. Mereka sedikit ragu untuk mengungkap niat Ryeowook sebenarnya. Takut-takut, Chen pun mengatakannya pada Mamanya._

"_Ma, Ryeowook-hyung bermaksud memberikan anjing ini untuk kita karena Ahjumma takut dengannya," ucap Chen terbata-bata. _

"_Itu juga kalau Ahjumma mengizinkan. Saya tidak memaksa. Kalau tidak boleh nanti saya bawa anjing ini ke penampungan," Ryeowook buru-buru menambahkan. _

_Tapi Mama Chen justru berlutut di depan anjing kelabu itu. Tangannya mengelus kepala anjing itu pelan._

"_Dia sangat tampan. Mama juga mau memeliharanya, Chennie, Wookie. Kalian tenang saja ya!" ujar wanita anggun itu. Dua remaja itu menarik napas lega. Chen langsung memeluk anjing itu._

"_Aku akan memanggilmu 'Shoo'! Shoo, mulai hari ini namamu Shoo!" _

_Dan sore itu menjadi sore yang indah untuk Chen. Sangat indah. _

-ChaNara's Story-

"Sekarang tanggal 3, Chen-hyung," ujar Dio sambil menyodorkan sepiring roti bakar selai kacang dan segelas susu hangat dalam nampan. Chen tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki bermata bulat itu. Ia malah melirik sudut kanan atas layar komputernya.

September 3rd 2013.

"Oh, sekarang hari milikku ya?" Chen meraih nampan tadi. Dio mengangguk singkat, lalu ikut-ikutan menatap layar computer Chen.

"Masih program yang itu?" tanya Dio.

"Aku masih belum yakin keefektifannya. Aku mencoba membaca pikiranku sendiri dan… failed," jawab Chen.

"Cuma kau programmer yang tidak tahu ada apa di otaknya sendiri,"

"Tepatnya cuma aku yang pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ini hariku, Dio. Kau boleh keluar dan terima kasih untuk sarapannya,"

Dio melangkah keluar ruang kerja Chen sambil bergumam kecil –menggerutu tepatnya. Secara tidak langsung Chen mengusirnya. Oh, ayolah! Tanpa disuruh pun Dio akan dengan sepenuh hati membiarkan Chen berada dalam ruangannya sendirian sampai 24 jam ke depan. Bahkan ia berani memastikan tak akan ada member lain yang menganggunya.

'Hari milik', itu julukan tanggal-tanggal khusus buatan Professor Yunho, founder EXO.

Sekalipun mereka telah hidup bersama bertahun-tahun, mereka yakin kalau ada saatnya setiap anggota butuh sehari untuk menyendiri. Entah untuk merenung, istirahat, atau apapun. Untuk itu, Prof. Yunho menentukan tanggal-tanggal khusus. Suho mendapat tanggal satu, Kris tanggal dua, Chen tanggal tiga, Lay tanggal empat, Luhan tanggal lima, dan berurutan selanjutnya Xiumin, Dio, Sehun, Tao, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Baekhyun. Tak ada yang boleh mengganggu anggota yang sedang menikmati hari'nya'.

_**Penerima pesan audio terdeteksi aktif. Tekan 'enter' untuk melanjutkan percakapan visual.**_

Klik!

"Pagi, adikku!" sapa seseorang yang muncul di layar computer. Chen memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat –jelas, Dio menutupnya- lalu kembali menatap orang yang baru muncul tadi. Chen tersenyum tipis.

"Pagi, Hyung! Apa Amerika baik padamu?"

Tak ada yang tahu kalau Chen punya seorang kakak kecuali professor.

"Ayolah! Apa seperti ini caramu menyambut kakak yang tak pernah kau temui bertahun-ta…"

"Setiap bulan aku melihat wajahmu, Hyung. Oh, biar kuralat. Akan kubuat penyambutan yang hangat tahun depan andai kau berhasil menemukan Shoo, pembunuh Mama dan Papa, dan pemilik rambut yang waktu itu menempel di bantal juga pisau buahku," potong Chen dengan nada datar.

Lelaki berwajah mirip Chen –namun terlihat lebih dewasa- itu menarik napas panjang. Ia kebingungan menangani adik semata wayangnya.

"Kumohon Chen. Kau tahu aku sendiri berusaha keras menemukan jawaban dari semua permintaanmu. Bergabung dengan organisasi illegal ini, lalu masuk ke dalam kandang buronan, bertaruh nyawa tiap detik, kau kira aku melakukannya untuk sesuatu yang tak ada artinya?"

Perlahan tatap tajam Chen berubah melembut dan terlihat sayu. Tangannya menggapai layar, berusaha menyentuh jemari Hyungnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongdeok-hyung… Aku selalu membuatmu repot…" ucapnya lirih. Hilang sudah karakter cool dan kuatnya yang selalu ia tunjukkan di depan EXO. Kini ia seperti seorang anak kecil yang terpojok dan tenggelam dalam ketakutan. Jongdeok tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tak mungkin ia berlari dari jantung kota New York menuju tempat Chen demi menyapu tetesan air mata yang mengalir bebas di sana. Tak mungkin sekalipun ia menginginkannya.

Kim Jongdeok, kakak dari seorang adik yang selalu berakting kuat di balik riwayat hidup yang miris. Ia berpisah dengan Chen untuk bergabung dengan tim rahasia yang selalu membongkar rahasia-rahasia besar –baik milik pemerintah maupun buronan kelas kakap- nun jauh di New York. Ini semua ia lakukan juga demi keselamatan Chen dan dirinya sendiri.

Pembunuh orang tua mereka juga pasti mengincar nyawa mereka berdua.

"Tunggu Chen. Aku akan terus mencari jejak mereka. Kau cukup melanjutkan programmu bersama EXO. Oh, aku dengar dari Baekbeom kalian menemukan seseorang. Benarkah itu?" Jongdeok mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Byun Baekbeom, kakak dari Baekhyun, yang menjadi partner kerja Jongdeok. Entah siapa yang bodoh, yang jelas bahkan Baekbeom sendiri tak pernah sadar kalau adiknya dan adik Jongdeok berada dalam satu tim rahasia lain.

Sementara itu Chen mengangguk kecil. Ia terlihat sedikit tersenyum.

"Ia mengingatkanku pada Shoo. Satu bulan ini Kai ngambek karena Monggu terlalu akrab dengan Kkeungie," jawab Chen. Jongdeok tertawa.

"Hm, aku tahu. Aku sudah hafal tentang sikap adikku," goda Jongdeok. Chen tersenyum –lebih lebar kali ini- dan mengangguk –lebih antusias.

"Satu-satunya daya tarik lain selain computer ini!"

-ChaNara's Story-

"Kkeung-kkeung!"

Chen disambut dengan pekikan Kkeungie saat ia membuka pintu depan. Gadis itu bertepuk tangan riang melihat Chen muncul. Yang disambut hanya tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa, Kkeung?"

Dan tak ada yang memanggil gadis itu dengan panggilan 'Kkkeung' selain Chen. Itu nama istimewa.

"Kkeung!" seru Kkeungie keras sambil menunjuk mobil bak yang sedang dicuci Chanyeol. Tampak Xiumin berdiri dengan menenteng sebuah tas –yang jelas berisi alat-alat reparasi mesin. Sepertinya ahli mekanika dan elektronika baru saja berkolaborasi.

"Kau mau naik mobil?" tanya Chen. Kkeungie menggeleng.

"Rrrrmmmm…" gumam Kkeungie tak jelas lalu memutar-mutar tangannya seperti menyetir mobil. Lalu, Kkkeungie pun berlari memutari Chen.

"_Pasti kau sering melihat Kris-hyung mengemudi…" _batin Chen mencelos. Kkeungie tetap berputar riang tanpa kenal lelah.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya Chen berbalik ke dalam rumah lalu muncul dengan kunci mobil. Kkeungie menyambutnya dengan lebih riang dan mereka berdua melangkah menuju mobil lain yang terparkir rapi di antara kendaraan-kendaraan lain.

Cuma Suho, Kris, Xiumin, dan Chen yang mengemudi dengan benar-benar baik. Chanyeol, Lay, Dio, dan Sehun berada dalam level lumayan. Luhan, Tao, dan Baekhyun selevel di bawah lumayan, sementara Kai benar-benar buruk.

"Jadi kau lihat apa yang aku lakukan, lalu tiru sama persis. Mengerti?" ucap Chen. Kkeungie mengangguk. Mereka sudah duduk di kursi paling depan dan Chen mengemudi. Kkeungie benar-benar serius memperhatikan Chen.

Fakta lain adalah Kkeungie paham apapun yang diucapkan EXO sekalipun ia tak bisa bicara dengan lancar –Lay dengan senang hati membuktikannya seminggu lalu.

"Chen lebih hidup," celetuk Suho. Ia baru muncul dari rumah kiri bersama Kris.

"Sejak gadis itu tak pernah berhenti mengajaknya bicara kan? Komputer bukan lagi fokus utama Chen," sahut Kris yakin.

"Bukankah ini hari milik Chen? Ia hanya menghabiskan sepuluh jam pertama? Ini ajaib! Biasanya ia begitu setia mendekam dalam ruangannya sampai Dio mengingatkan jam makan,"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Chen juga tak begitu peduli lagi pada program baru. Ia lebih sering menyempurnakan…"

"Sesuatu yang sudah sempurna. Aku tahu itu, Hyung. anak itu tak pernah membuat sesuatu bernilai minus,"

"Leader Wu! Saatnya berangkat ke pasar!" seru Xiumin dan Dio dari dalam mobil bak. Chanyeol sudah duduk manis di bagian bak lalu melambai ala kontestan kontes kecantikan. Kris dan Suho saling berpandangan.

"Aku tak pernah didaulat jadi leader. Aku hanya sering menjadi juru bicara," ucap Kris datar.

"Kau lupa mereka tak pernah tahu siapa leader EXO?" sahut Suho. "Tunggu sebentar! Dia akan berganti pakaian!"

T.B.C

**Balasan review**

**Raina94 : aku udah tanggung jawab walau telat :D silakan review lagi ya! ^^**

**Melody of Sky : aaaa…. Gomapta… *cipok sepenuh hati(?) aku sering dicuekin kalo nulis soalnya, jadi agak ragu gitu. Syukur deh ada yang suka sama styleku. Review lagi yaaaa! ^^**

**Kim Jong DaeBak : hoho, dia itu mirip peneliti pasif. Yang lain lari keluar dia ngedekem aja pacaran sama computer -_- apakah benar program itu untuk seorang Shoo? Mari kita lihat di chapter berikutnya /ayang entah apdet kapan #plakk/ review lagi yaaaa! ^^**

**Buat readers lain, tolong reviewnya dong… ini ff debutku di bidang chapter(?), jadi aku perlu banyak pendapat supaya bisa menghasilkan karya yang baik. Aku yakin kok semua author juga berharap hal yang sama. Aku kaget lho, ffku dapet banyak viewers tapi kok yang review masih mereka-mereka aja (yang udah review di chapter 1). Rasanya miris banget, sampai dikacangin kayak gitu. Tenang, ngeflame karya ku nggak apa-apa kok, asal yakin buat debat sama aku :D**

**Halah malah curhat. Ya pokoknya aku berharap ada review lah! Tapi gak maksa sih *author labil***

**See ya! :***


	4. Dia (akan) datang

**Author : ChaNara**

**Cast : All EXO's members, Chen and Shoo(OC) as the main cast, etc**

**Genre : fantasy, little romance, friendship, mystery, mixed genre detected :D**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Summary :**

**"_Bahkan aku tak tahu harus menyebutmu apa. Kau bukan seekor hewan, tapi kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Monggu. Kau bukan seorang manusia, tapi kau berhasil… membuatku tahu apa itu arti jatuh cinta, Shoo,"-Chen_**

**A.N. : Sorry banget untuk apdet yang sangat lama Aku sibuk sama tugas sekolah yang seabrek sampai gak sempet nerusin. Ni sekalinya nerusin aku berasa feelnya agak beda T.T sebenernya draftnya untuk chap 3 udah ada, tinggal ngembangin, tapi karena ada salah satu temenku yang nebak jalan ceritanya dan sekitar 20% bener, jadi aku rombak habis-habisan *sok sok an banget ni author satu -,-* Pokoknya happy reading deh! xD**

**Disclaimer : Plot is mine**

* * *

_**So just let the story continues…**_

"_Woof! Woof! Woof!"_

"_Sabar, Shoo! Kita akan bertemu Shoo sebentar lagi karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Tunggu sampai matahari tak malu lagi ya?" _

_Chen tersenyum melihat Shoo bergulingan di rumput taman. Anjing kelabu itu seperti kegirangan menemukan tempat berman yang baru. _

_Hari ini hari Minggu. Sekolah Chen libur dan dia memutuskan untuk ke taman, sekaligus mempertemukan Shoo dengan Shoo._

_Oh? Nama mereka sama?_

_Chen punya alasan kenapa ia menamai anjing kelabunya dengan nama itu. Mata mereka sama-sama tajam dan Chen menyukai apapun yang bermata tajam. Anjing kelabu itu juga selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum sekalipun Shoo tak melakukan apapun._

_Bukankah si gadis yang bernama Shoo itu juga selalu membuatnya tersenyum?_

_Chen menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu konyol untuk mencetuskan sebuah nama. Entah, ia hanya bisa berharap Shoo si gadis tak akan memarahinya untuk kasus Shoo si anjing._

_Puk!_

"_Hey! Kau datang juga akhirnya!" seru Chen riang saat Shoo yang berkaos biru cerah menepuk bahunya. Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu menatap anjing yang tengah berguling di depan Chen._

"_Eung… Shoo, ini anjing baruku. Namanya Shoo…"_

_Shoo mengerutkan keningnya. Bagus, apa yang akan kau katakan padanya, Chen? Apa yang bisa dipikirkan seorang gadis saat ia tahu kalau namanya disamakan dengan seekor anjing?_

_Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, Chen berusaha mengklarifikasi semuanya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tak sadar kalau Shoo terus menatap 'Shoo' yang lain._

"_Menurutku kalian, eh, maksudnya, karakter kalian mirip. Ceria, pandangan tajam, menyenangkan, dan… astaga! Kalian akrab secepat itu?!"_

_Chen terpaku menatap Shoo dan Shoo tengah berkejaran di taman. Mereka tak terlihat seperti dua makhluk yang baru saja bertemu._

_Chen tersenyum lega dan meraih gunting rumput yang biasa dipakai Shoo untuk merapikan taman._

"_Kalian bermain saja! Aku yang merapikan taman hari ini!" teriak Chen sambil melambaikan tangan. Shoo si gadis mengangguk senang sementara Shoo si anjing terus menyalak._

"_Minggu yang cerah," gumam Chen._

-ChaNara's Story-

Ruangan putih itu penuh dengan alat.

Ruangan putih itu penuh dengan tabung reaksi.

Ruangan putih itu penuh dengan computer di tiap sudut.

Namun ruangan putih itu hanya berisi seorang makhluk hidup berbadan jangkung yang tengah duduk mengetikkan sesuatu. Jemarinya bergerak cepat tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Bip!

_**File diterima.**_

Suara yang berasal dari computer tersebut menggema dalam ruangan. Pria tadi hanya menoleh sedikit, lalu menggunakan tangan panjangnya untuk meraih kertas yang keluar dari mesin fax. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk membenahi kacamata yang sedikit turun dari wajah tegasnya. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menampilkan wajah licik yang menakutkan.

"Aku tahu, menemukan _P123 _dan Jongdeok Kim bukan hal yang sulit…"

Bip!

_**File diterima.**_

Pria itu sejenak mengernyit, namun kembali tenang sambil meraih lembaran lain yang baru saja keluar. Matanya menyiratkan sedikit kekagetan yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Telunjuk kanan menyentuh pelipisnya, menandakan ia berpikir sedikit lebih keras.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Jongdeok punya adik…"

Ia bergegas mengamankan 2 lembar kertas tadi dalam foldernya dan segera menjalankan mode shut down pada computer yang daritadi dipakainya. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar sementara matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, lalu berhenti tepat di sebuah foto yang terpasang manis dalam sebuah pigura minimalis.

"Tunggu sampai aku bertemu dengan hasil percobaanmu, Hyung…"

Klek.

Pintu tertutup rapat dan ruangan itu menjadi gelap.

-ChaNara's Story-

Krak!

"Kya!"

"Yak! Kai! Berhenti berteriak!"

"Kau juga jangan berteriak!"

"Ini karena kau, Jongin!"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu?!"

"YANG PENTING SEKARANG KITA KEHILANGAN JEJAK BUNGLON TADI! KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?!"

Bagus.

Kai dan Sehun mendadak hening mendengar Suho berseru lebih keras berkali-kali lipat. Dua anggota termuda itu kemudian saling menyenggol bahu dan menggerutu kecil saling menyalahkan sementara Suho dan Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Mereka berempat –bersama Tao yang sekarang memanjat pohon demi mengejar bunglon- sedang berada di dalam hutan. Mereka ingin meneliti perkembangan alam di hutan tersebut setelah sebulan mereka tinggal di daerah ini. Bunglon –yang dikejar Tao sekarang- adalah salah satu hewan yang akan dijadikan obyek. Semua akan lancar andai Kai tak sengaja menginjak ranting kering dan berteriak.

"Bunglonnya kabur," lapor Tao saat muncul dari atas pohon. Kai dan Sehun mengangkat kepala, pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

"Yasudahlah. Sekarang kita pastikan keadaan pohon-pohon ini saja," ucap Baekhyun lalu mulai mengeluarkan notes miliknya. Suho mengikutinya dalam diam sementara yang lain kebingungan sendiri.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Kkeung! Kkeung!"

Mereka berlima menoleh kompak dan mendapati Kkeungie dan Monggu yang muncul dari sudut hutam yang lain. Suho ternganga melihat kedatangan mereka.

Oh, bukan karena kedatangan mereka, tapi karena sesuatu yang digenggam Kkeungie.

"Kau menangkapnya?!" tanya Suho tak percaya. Kkeungie mengangguk riang.

"Kkeung!" serunya lalu menyodorkan makhluk yang digenggamnya pada Baekhyun yang sudah membuka kotak kecilnya.

"Anak pintar! Kerja bagus, Kkeungie!" puji Tao sambil bertepuk tangan. Makhluk yang ternyata bunglon tadi membuat Kai dan Sehun kembali bersungut-sungut.

"_Kenapa harus tertangkap? Bukankah itu akan membuat ceramah Suho lebih panjang?" _batin mereka berdua kompak.

"Tidak ada perubahan signifikan pada tanaman-tanaman ini. Ayo kembali ke rumah dan kita biarkan Dio meneliti reptil tangkapan Kkeungie dan Monggu!" ajak Suho sambil (sedikit) menyindir Sehun dan Kai.

Mereka berlima pun berbalik arah dan mulai kembali ke rumah. Kkeungie dan Monggu yang memimpin jalan karena mereka sepertinya hafal seisi hutan. Fakta ini membuat Suho semakin bangga akan keputusannya untuk meminta Kkeungie tetap tinggal bersama mereka.

"_Dia GPS hidup," _kata Xiumin saat beberapa hari lalu tak sengaja tersesat demi mengumpulkan ranting kering untuk kayu bakar. Kkeungie yang menemukannya tepat setelah matahari terbenam.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kkeungie, Monggu, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun langsung berlari berkejaran di halaman rumah. Itu kebiasaan kalau mereka tak mendapat tugas. Kris yang membebaskan mereka –yang sebenarnya dilatarbelakangi oleh sifat onar anggota termuda, sehingga Kris memilih menyuruh mereka berlarian di halaman daripada mengacau pekerjaan yang lain apalagi Xiumin.

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Suho langsung menuju laboratorium Dio di rumah kanan. Mereka akan meletakkan bunglon tadi di sana, sekaligus menunggu Dio yang pergi ke pasar bersama Kris, Xiumin, dan Chanyeol.

"Mana Kkeung?"

Baekhyun nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya sementara Suho sukses menabrakkan hidungnya di kaca jendela saat Chen tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam lab. Kedatangan yang terlalu mengagetkan, menurut Suho.

"Tentu saja berlarian bersama geng onar di depan, menurutmu?" jawab Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis lagi di kursi.

"Lalu yang lain? Maksudku Luhan-hyung dan Lay-hyung," tanya Chen lagi. Suho mengernyit.

"Tumben kau menanyakan keberadaan anggota lain? Biasanya kau santai-santai saja seperti saat Kai masuk jurang dua tahun lalu…" celetuk Suho.

Oh, itu memang kejadian yang sedikit menggelikan. EXO mendapat misi di tempat yang cukup ekstrim yang dikelilingi oleh jurang dua tahun lalu. Kai yang notabene tak bisa diam tak sengaja terperosok ke dalam jurang saat ia sedang bermain bersama Monggu. Semua panic, kecuali Chen yang dengan santainya masih mengurusi program barunya. Beruntung Kai berhasil selamat setelah Chanyeol ikut turun ke dalam jurang menggunakan tali tambang. Sejak saat itu Kai selalu berhati-hati dalam melangkah –karena itu ia menjerit saat menginjak ranting- tapi tak membuatnya jera untuk menjelajah seorang diri.

"Itu karena ada sepuluh orang yang sudah berusaha menyelamatkannya Hyung, jadi hadir tidaknya aku tetap saja tak ada perubahan," sanggah Chen setelah berhasil mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kau mengajakku berdebat?"

"Tidak,"

"Luhan-hyung dan Lay-hyung ke rumah Tuan Joon. Mereka menanyakan keadaan ladang di sini," Baekhyun buru-buru menjawab sebelum mendengar perdebatan konyol antara Suho dan Chen.

Setelah itu Chen langsung berbalik dan keluar dari lab. Suho dan Baekhyun menarik napas panjang.

"Dia masih seperti itu Hyung," keluh Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya dia bisa tertawa di dekat Kkeungie. Dia tidak se'suram' dulu, Byunbaek…"

"Tapi hanya pada Kkeungie. Lihat saja, bahkan padamu dia masih seenak jidat begitu. Padahal semua juga tahu kau yang memimpin kami andai Kris-hyung tak di rumah,"

Suho tak membalas kata-kata Baekhyun. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit-langit dan menghela napas panjang.

"Sebenarnya…"

TIIIINNNNN!

"YEEEEAAAAYYYYY! PROFESSOR DATAAAAAANNNNNGGGG!"

Suho mendadak melupakan kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya tadi saat mendengar teriakan Sehun. Ia buru-buru keluar lab bersama Baekhyun yang tak kalah kaget.

Ada apa sampai repot-repot datang?

T.B.C

* * *

**Hay!**

**Aku kambek lebih cepet! *manfaatin waktu sakit sebenernya u,u***

**Agak kecewa sih karena sampai aku post chapter 4 ini chap 3-nya nggak ada yang review lagi. Apa karena jalan ceritanya jadi ruwet atau gimana, aku nggak tau *yaiyalah, nggak ada yang komen kok._.***

**Dan sesuai janjiku waktu ngeluncurin chapter 1 dulu, aku bakal stop kalo emang nggak ada review. Jadi chap ini bisa dibilang chapter perpisahan(itu juga kalau masih nggak ada yang review)**

**Chapter perpisahan kok masih 'bersambung'?**

**Nah, ini sebagai tanda apresiasiku ke 'siders' yang ngebaca ini, jadi mereka bisa berkhayal tentang kelanjutannya sendiri^^**

**Tapi kalo masih ada yang minta ini lanjut, kemungkinan aku pikir-pikir dulu, nggak langsung aku turutin.**

**Akh! Pokoknya gitu deh :D**


	5. hampir terkuak, terbuka, terungkap

Author : ChaNara

Cast : All EXO's members, Chen and Shoo(OC) as the main cast, etc

Genre : fantasy, little romance, friendship, mystery, mixed genre detected :D

Length : Chaptered

Summary :

"_**Bahkan aku tak tahu harus menyebutmu apa. Kau bukan seekor hewan, tapi kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Monggu. Kau bukan seorang manusia, tapi kau berhasil… membuatku tahu apa itu arti jatuh cinta, Shoo,"-Chen**_

A.N. : lalalala~~ aku bawa chapter 5 xD hehe, ambigu sih ya, kemaren udah bilang mau stop tapi ini masih ngelanjut. Well, ini aku buat sebagai rasa terima kasih buat "Melody of Sky" yang mau review di tiap chapter sekalipun plotnya makin ruwet gajelas. Aku ngerasa berdosa aja kalo aku ngegantungin dia (sekalipun mungkin Sky nggak nyadar kalo aku gantungin, hehehe). So this is it!

Oiya! Buat siders juga aku mau ngucapin makasih udah mau baca ffku. Super thanks deh pokoknya! Selamat membaca lagi! ^^

Disclaimer : Plot is mine

* * *

_**So just let the story continues…**_

"_Dia masih menghilang? Kau yakin, Tuan?"_

_Beruntung lelaki berjaket hitam yang tengah mencabuti rumput liar di antara bunga-bunga taman ini termasuk orang yang sabar. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut seorang bocah berseragam sedikit acak-acakan –khas anak pulang sekolah- menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Padahal jawabannya selalu sama, tapi bocah ini tak pernah menyerah._

"_Sungguh, aku tak melihat Shoo hari ini. Memang tak biasanya dia tak muncul, tapi aku serius, Nak," jawab lelaki itu sambil mengikat karung berisi rumput yang tadi dicabutnya. Anak itu mengangguk pasrah, lalu membungkuk kecil._

"_Maaf sudah menganggumu Tuan. Saya permisi,"_

"_Tak apa, aku juga sama cemasnya denganmu. Hati-hati di jalan, Nak!"_

_Chen melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tenaga. Terpaan angin juga tak membuatnya lantas mengeratkan jas almamater sekolahnya. Dia menerawang ke depan, mencoba berdebat dalam hati tentang keberadaan Shoo sekarang._

_Gadis itu menghilang tepat sehari setelah Chen mengenalkan anjing barunya. Tuan tadi, yang mencabuti rumput, juga salah satu petugas taman yang sering membantu Shoo dan Chen hanya pernah berbicara dengannya di antara seluruh petugas taman yang ada –selain Shoo. Sudah tiga hari tak ada yang menyambut Chen tiap kali ia melangkah melewati taman. Yang ada hanya anak-anak kecil yang berlarian dan…_

_Bangku taman yang kosong._

_Biasanya ada seseorang berkacamata yang duduk di sana sambil membaca buku saat Chen menghampiri Shoo. Chen menebak-nebak kalau itu seorang wanita, sekalipun dia terlalu tinggi. Orang itu juga menghilang sejak Shoo tak muncul lagi._

_Chen curiga padanya, tapi ia tak punya bukti untuk menuduh sembarangan. Bukan tak mungkin orang itu hanya secara kebetulan tak datang ke taman. _

_Ya, sangat mungkin sekalipun Chen juga meragukannya._

ChaNara's Story

"Ada misi baru, Ed?"

Lelaki bermata sipit itu menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berkaos merah tengah menikmati hotdog yang masih mengepul. Terlihat sangat nikmat dan cukup untuk membuat si lelaki sipit menelan ludahnya.

"Cuma satu?" tanyanya.

Oh, pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan._.

"Salahkan Sandy yang membawa dompetku. Ini sisa uangku yang ada di kantong," jawab si kaos merah. "Kita berbagi?" tawarnya.

"I'll buy it later, Jimmy. Ke mana Sandy?"

"Kau tahu hobi belanjanya sedang kum… Akh! Ini panas Ed!"

Ed tertawa lebar mendapati Jimmy yang kepanasan akibat sosis hotdognya terjatuh di lengan. Salahkan Ed yang sembarangan mencomot penganan yang cukup mengenyangkan itu.

"Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada misi baru atau tidak?"

Ed menggeleng sambil menahan tawa. Tangannya cepat-cepat mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya dan muncul sebuah halaman berisi jadwal penerbangan pesawat. Jimmy menatapnya sumringah.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Jimmy. Ed mengangguk.

"Yep! Tepatnya minggu depan! I miss my home!"

"Kau bilang adikmu tak ada di rumah…" celetuk Jimmy. Ed menepuk keningnya kuat.

"Akh, iya. Aku lupa kalau dia juga dalam misinya sendiri… Kau mau ikut denganku, Jim? Ini jadwal liburan kita and I'm sure you don't have any plan to do during this time. C'mon bro, let's forget America for a while!"

Pletak!

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku, Byun!"

"Hahaha! Kalau kau mulai berbicara dalam bahasa Korea berarti kau setuju ikut denganku! Kita habiskan gaji bonus kita, Kim!"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Jimmy melempari sisa hotdognya ke arah Ed yang seenak jidat menginjak-injak kasur Jimmy yang tertata rapi. Sepertinya rekan kerja yang satu itu gembira bisa pulang ke kampung halamannya. Bahkan Ed tak sadar kalau Jimmy sudah mengambil laptopnya dan membuka akun e-mailnya di tab baru. Tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu secara cepat dan tak sampai tiga menit laptop itu telah duduk manis di meja.

**To : chendae**

**From : jimdeok**

**Aku pulang ke Korea minggu depan. Beri aku alamat tempat misimu sekarang. Aku akan mengunjungimu, dongsaeng**

ChaNara's Story

"Profesor! Mana oleh-oleh untukku?!"

"Huang Zitao, please…"

Tao tak mempedulikan Sehun yang tengah berkacak pinggang dan bertingkah –sok- dewasa melihat tingkahnya yang kelewat kekanakan. Yang dilihat oleh mata pandanya hanya sosok tinggi berjaket coklat yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di tanah.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Aku tahu kau juga menunggu oleh-oleh dari professor," tiba-tiba Kris muncul di samping Sehun lalu meniru gaya berdiri Sehun –berkacak pinggang- sambil menunjuk orang yang dipanggilnya 'Profesor' menggunakan dagu. Sehun meringis kecil, sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Kris.

"_Kukira kau masih di pasar, Ge," _Sehun membatin.

Sesaat kemudian member EXO yang lain pun bermunculan menyambut Professor Yunho. Tanpa terkecuali Chen, Suho, dan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari lab. Mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri mobil founder EXO itu dan mengeluarkan isi bagasinya. Tampak beberapa kardus dan bungkusan bertengger di sana.

Jangan tanyakan di mana bungkusan atau kardus berisi snack karena sekarang tiga anggota termuda tengah mengejar Chanyeol yang pontang-panting sambil memeluk erat sesuatu yang menggelembung –aku yakin kalian mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

"Apa mereka benar-benar dinyatakan lulus SMA? Aku tak yakin dengan ijazah ini…" celetuk Prof. Yunho sambil melirik map yang digenggamnya. Chen tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu mereka punya bakat yang luar biasa, kan?"

"Dan kau yakin menyuruh Sehun melanjutkan kuliahnya di bidang viktimologi dan kriminologi? Lalu kenapa juga kau malah sudah mendaftarkan Kai di bidang telematika dan Tao di forensic? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Chen,"

Semua member EXO tengah membongkar bawaan Prof. Yunho sementara yang membawa barang-barang itu dengan santainya menjejakkan kaki di ruang kerja Chen. Sang pemilik ruangan pun mengekorinya dan bergegas mengunci pintu. Mereka pun duduk saling berhadapan.

"Aku yakin dengan kemampuan mereka. Percaya padaku, pilihanku tak akan salah –atau setidaknya tak sepenuhnya salah," jelas Chen datar.

"Mungkin aku bisa menerima kalau alasan untuk Tao adalah repotnya D.O dalam mengurus semua urusan pembedahan bersama Baekhyun. Tapi aku masih kebingungan atas pilihanmu untuk Kai dan Sehun,"

"_Photographic memory _mereka akan sangat kubutuhkan. Kuliah di bidang itu hanya pelarian untuk mempertajam kemampuan mereka bertiga saja…" Yunho berdiri dan berputar membelakangi Chen. Jemari panjangnya mengurut pangkal hidung tempat kacamatanya biasa bertengger.

"Kumohon, jangan jadikan EXO sebagai alatmu untuk menemukan'nya'. Mereka hanya sekelompok anak yang kehilangan masa depan karena ulahku di masa lalu. Kumohon, Jose Kim…"

Rahang Chen mengeras. Matanya entah sejak kapan telah memicing tajam. Terburu Chen bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"Kau tahu aku menyayangi mereka. Menyayangi mereka seperti aku menyayangi Jimmy dan Shoo,"

Brak!

"Maafkan aku, Jose…"

ChaNara's Story

_Tin! Tin!_

_Chen –yang tadi hanya mempedulikan ujung seragamnya yang lusuh- pun menoleh mendengar suara klakson di belakangnya. Tampak lelaki bertopi merah melambai ke arahnya dengan senyuman tercerah yang ia punya. Chen pun membalas lambaian itu dengan semangat._

"_Masuklah, Jose!" seru laki-laki yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Chen tertawa._

_Jose itu nama barat yang ia dapatkan dari haraboejinya yang masih keturunan bangsa barat dan nyatanya Chen tak pernah bangga dengan nama itu._

_Chen bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan membuang badannya di atas jok mobil. Jongdeok –yang tadi melambaikan tangannya- mengacak rambut sang adik gemas sementara Yunho –sahabat Jongdeok, yang sekarang tengah menyupir- tak kuat menahan tawa akibat melihat wajah Chen tertekuk ngambek._

"_Ayolah! Baru saja aku melihatmu tersenyum, kenapa sekarang kau menekuk wajahmu lagi?" tanya Jongdeok. Chen menggeleng pelan._

"_I'm okay –oh, no no no!- I'm not okay! Pikiranku terganggu sejak Shoo hilang. Aku masih mencarinya seminggu ini," jawab Chen._

"_Sahabatmu itu?" Chen mengangguk._

_Setelahnya suasana pun hening. Tak ada suara lain selain deru mesin yang bahkan sebenarnya sangat pelan. Mereka bertiga nyaris benar-benar terlihat canggung andai Yunho tak memecah keheningan._

"_Kau mau kerja denganku, Jose? Cukup jadi programmer dan kau kubayar sebulan dua kali. Bahkan lebih mahal dari Jimmy," Chen mengangkat kepalanya._

"_Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Hyung. Eomma memberiku nama 'Chen' bukan untuk pajangan saja,"_

_Pluk! Sebuah bantal mobil melayang ke arah wajah Chen. Jongdeok pelakunya._

"_Kau terlalu serius!" seru Jongdeok. "tarik tawaranmu, Hyung! Aku sanggup memegang dua tempat sekaligus!" lanjutnya, membuat Yunho mau tak mau tertawa lebar._

"_Tidak, Jim. Kali ini hanya cocok untuk Chen dan kau sama sekali tak cocok. Manusia sepertimu harus bergerak tiap detik sementara posisi kali ini hanya untuk orang yang tenang. Aku yakin Chen mau menerimanya andai ia tahu kalau posisi ini memungkinkannya untuk melacak or…"_

"_Aku mau. Kapan aku bisa bekerja?" potong Chen tiba-tiba. Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

"_Bahkan hari ini juga bisa! Ikut aku ke… ada apa?"_

_Chen dan Jongdeok kompak memberi isyarat pada Yunho untuk berhenti bicara saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi masuk ke dalam gang tempat rumah mereka berada. Tampak orang berkumpul dengan wajah-wajah yang sulit diartikan. Dua kakak beradik itu langsung melompat turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju kerumunan itu._

"_Bukankah Chen baru saja masuk SMA? Pasti dia sangat terpukul…"_

"_Apa itu berarti Jongdeok yang mengurus Chen?"_

"_Mereka orang baik!"_

"_Aku tak menyangka ada yang tega membunuh Tuan dan Nyonya Kim!"_

_Mendadak Chen kehilangan keseimbangannya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah kerumunan itu. Suara mereka terlalu keras untuk tak terdengar. Jongdeok pun hanya sanggup menutup wajahnya sambil menengadah._

_Mengapa Tuhan begitu jahat pada mereka?_

T.B.C

**Nah, ini saatnya cuap-cuap! :D**

**Mungkin masih ada yang bingung kenapa aku ngelanjut ff ini padahal bilang mau stop aja gegara nggak ada yang mau review. Ini karena aku baru nyadar lagi kalau niat utamaku ngeposting ffku di ffn ya biar ffku nggak nganggur di laptop alias cuma untuk nyari pembaca. Itulah kenapa aku terima kasih banget buat siders karena mereka udah mau klik ffku (sekalipun Cuma mampir di chapter 1 T.T)**

**So, mulai hari ini aku balik ke konsep awal. BODO AMAT ada review atau nggak, yang penting ffku tetep lanjut (tapi kemungkinan jangkanya lama, sibuk banget inih ==")**

**Oiya, kemaren aku dikasih tahu temenku kalo aku bikin twitter aja biar kalau ada yang mau review bisa ke sana aja. Alhasil aku bikin, tapi berhub aku nggak paham-paham amat sama twitter jadi harap maklumnya aja ya :D uname-nya "gin_narachan", so kontak situ aja kalo kalian mau review ato malah kenalan /modus detected/ **

**Haduh, malah gajelas. Pokoknya gitu deh! xD**


End file.
